


Professional Courtesy

by trascendenza



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where she writes on his board. <em>She leaned one hip against the counter, sipping the juice. "But I fixed it, dumbass."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Courtesy

"You --" Sheldon sputtered, every tendon in his neck standing out as he pointed with a trembling arm, "you _wrote_ on my board."

"All over it," Leslie said, chipper.

"Of all the inappropriate violations of a man's sanctity and pride --"

"Believe me, there was nothing to be proud of on there. I did you a favor."

Sheldon's face began to twitch in earnest. "A favor? You did me a _favor_? I didn't realize that they'd changed the definition of that word from 'a gesture of benediction' to 'a blatant and egregious invasion of the sacred and untouchable expanse of the white board, which is untouchable for a _reason_ , because you might have just erased a Nobel-winning _universe_ -altering formula, you dry-erase hussy.'"

"Pretty sure you made that last part up just now," Leslie commented, reaching into the fridge and pulling out one of Leonard's bottles of juice.

"Regardless, the fact that we have entered into some sort of coital bond does _not_ give you the right to even _think_ of touching my work."

She leaned one hip against the counter, sipping the juice. "But I fixed it, dumbass."

"You did no such --" And then Sheldon stopped, whirling around and looking at the board again, studying it intently. An entire tremor passed through his body and Leslie smiled as she finished the rest of Leonard's juice.

He turned back around, crossing his arms over his chest. His chin was high but his voice was very, very small. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that."

She took a few steps forward, pinching his cheek. "Then stop being one."

He tried valiantly to pretend he wasn't frowning. "Well, you're -- you're a --"

She raised an eyebrow.

Sheldon's mouth kept moving but no sounds came out. She gave him a brief pitying and amused look and put him out of his misery with a kiss.

He wiped at his mouth, face puckered up. "If that was an attempt to alleviate my feelings of righteous anger, it was most misguided."

"No," she said, opening up her laptop and turning it on, "but I haven't brushed my teeth since this morning, so you might want to do something about that."

"Oh, dear _God_ ," Sheldon said, running to the bathroom, soon followed by the sounds of running water and gargling.

"Works every time," she said to herself, grinning and transcribing her universe-altering formulae into her computer.


End file.
